DE 101 00 744 A1 discloses a seat valve of the generic type in the shape of a solenoid valve having a valve tappet arranged between the magnetic armature and the valve seat member that is guided in a centering sleeve, which is press fitted to a hollow cylinder stepped in its outside diameter and, as a component of the valve seat member, facing the valve tappet.
The smallest radial clearance necessary between the valve tappet and the centering sleeve is influenced by the eccentricity of the sealing edge at the valve tappet in relation to the outside diameter of the hollow cylinder and by the eccentricity of the centering bore in the centering sleeve in relation to the attachment of the centering sleeve at the outside diameter of the hollow cylinder. The result is the necessity and the disadvantage that the minimum radial clearance required for the self-centering of the valve tappet generally must be selected to be large. With an increasing radial clearance in the centering sleeve, however, the valve noise increases, which is based on the transverse force active at the magnet armature and causing an undesirable armature offset during electromagnetic energization and, thus, an undesirable structure-borne noise.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to improve a seat valve of the generic type in such a way that the above-mentioned shortcomings are avoided, while maintaining a design as simple as possible. To this end it is required to diminish the minimum radial clearance in the centering sleeve.